Leben in der Holosuite
Nog kehrt, nachdem er sein neues Bein erhalten hat, auf die Station zurück. Doch er hat Probleme sich wieder einzuleben und flüchtet in die Holosuite. Zusammenfassung Teaser Auf Deep Space 9 gehen Rom und Leeta gemeinsam mit Ezri Dax durch die Korridore der Station. Sie wollen Nog an der Luftschleuse empfangen. Rom macht sich Sorgen, gegenüber seinem Sohn etwas Falsches zu sagen, doch Dax ist sich sicher, dass Nog mit ein paar Fragen rechnen wird. Auch Leeta ist sich sicher, dass Rom das schafft, doch sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie dabei sein sollte, wenn der junge Ferengi kommt, hatte er doch nicht einen ihrer Briefe beantwortet, als er im Krankenhaus war. Sie ist sich sicher, dass er nur seine richtige Familie sehen will. thumb|left|Nog kehrt nach Deep Space 9 zurück. Doch Dax ist anderer Meinung. Zwar ist der Verlust des Beines eine traumatische Erfahrung, aber sie ist sich sicher, dass nichts was man ihm sagen wird, schlimmer ist, als das was er bisher durchmachte. Sie empfiehlt den Beiden, dass sie Nog sagen sollen, dass sie sich freuen, ihn wieder zu sehen und dass sie ihn lieben. Dann erreichen die Drei den Frachtraum, an dem das Raumschiff andocken soll. Colonel Kira kommt zu den Dreien und berichtet, dass das Schiff bereits da ist. Also begeben sich alle zur Luftschleuse. Diese öffnet sich mittlerweile. Sternenflottenoffiziere kommen durch die Schleuse und werden von anderen Personen empfangen. Andere laufen an den Wartenden vorbei und gehen ihrer Wege. Ungeduldig stehen Jake und Benjamin Sisko, Dr. Bashir, Chief O'Brien, Odo, Worf, Quark, Kira, Rom, Leeta und Dax da und warten auf Nog. Der Captain erkundigt sich, ob es der richtige Transport ist und Kira erwidert, dass Nog auf der Passagierliste steht. thumb|Nogs Begrüßung. In diesem Moment kommt er durch die Schleuse. Er geht an einem Stock und hinkt etwas. Als Nog die Luftschleuse verlässt, applaudieren die Wartenden. Dann begrüßen sie ihn und teilen ihm mit, dass es schön ist, ihn wieder zu sehen. Doch der junge Ferengi selbst wirkt niedergeschlagen. Er gibt zwar auch an, dass er es schön findet, wieder da zu sein, doch dies wirkt wenig überzeugend. Sofort wendet er sich an Sisko und übergibt ihm seine Befehle. Sisko liest laut vor, dass Nog bis auf Weiteres im Krankenurlaub ist. Aus Spaß meint O'Brien, dass dies sicher ein Vorwand ist, um herumzulungern. Bashir fügt an, dass Nog eher Arbeit verschrieben bekommen sollte und Odo vermutet, dass Nog die Befehle vielleicht gefälscht hat. Doch Sisko erwidert, dass diese natürlich echt sind und er von seinen Pflichten befreit ist. Alle bis auf eine. Er muss eine Begrüßungsparty in der Offiziersmesse besuchen. Allerdings gibt Nog an, sehr erschöpft zu sein und lieber in sein Quartier zu gehen. Natürlich nimmt man Rücksicht auf ihn und Dax meint, dass man mit der Feier warten wird, bis er ausgeruht ist. Sofort will Jake seinem Freund helfen und ihm die Tasche abnehmen, doch Nog will diese lieber selbst tragen. Langsam und alleine verlässt er den Frachtraum. Akt I: Schreckliche Erinnerungen Einige Tage später sitzt Nog zusammen mit Counselor Dax in seinem Quartier. Sie berichtet ihm über die Vorfälle auf Deep Space 9, während der Zeit, in der er weg war. Dabei berichtet sie unter Anderem, dass Miles und Julian wie besessen von ihrem Holoprogramm Schlacht von Alamo sind. Sie geht davon aus, dass der Chief eine Waschbärfellmütze wie Davy Crockett bei der Arbeit trägt. Doch Nog ist davon nicht beeindruckt. Unberührt und in sich gekehrt, sitzt er da und hört Dax zu. thumb|Dax und Nog unterhalten sich Dann fragt Dax, ob der junge Ferengi über etwas sprechen möchte. Nog überlegt kurz und spricht dann sein Problem mit dem Stock an. Er weiß, dass sie ihn gleich danach fragen wird, weshalb er an einem Stock gehen muss, obwohl Dr. Benbasset angab, dass sein biosynthetisches Bein perfekt funktioniert. Der Doktor gab auch an, so Nog, dass das Problem nur in seinem Kopf besteht. Er ist sich sicher, dass Benbasset ihn für verrückt hält. Dax will allerdings von Nog wissen, was er denkt, weshalb er den Stock braucht. Daraufhin antwortet der, dass sein Bein schmerzt und sobald er es belastet, sind die Schmerzen so groß, dass er zu humpeln beginnt. Aus diesem Grund braucht er einen Stock. Das findet Dax vernünftig. Nun spricht Nog offen zu Dax. Er berichtet, dass er in den letzten drei Wochen mit den Counselors auf Sternenbasis 235 über seine Gefühle redete. Und nun hat er dies satt. Was er nun will, ist einfach in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Dax versteht das und meint, dass sie nun erst einmal genug getan haben. Sie verabschiedet sich bis zum nächsten Tag. Nachdem Dax den Raum verlässt, erkundigt sich Nog nach der Uhrzeit beim Stationscomputer. Er geht zu seinem Bett, legt sich darauf und beginnt ein Lied von Vic Fontaine abzuspielen. Während das Lied spielt, schließt Nog seine Augen. In Siskos Büro unterhalten sich der Captain und Dax über Nog. Sisko berichtet, dass Nog laut Jakes Aussage, 18 Stunden pro Tag schlafen würde. Zudem gab Bashir ihm gegenüber an, dass Nog seine letzten beiden Physiotherapiesitzungen verstreichen ließ. Dax fügt hinzu, dass ihre Sitzungen mit ihm nichts bringen, da Nog nicht mehr über seine Gefühle reden will. Und sie kann es ihm nicht verübeln, da er nun seit über zwei Monaten in psychiatrischer Betreuung ist. thumb|Jake kann das Lied nicht mehr ertragen Dax schlägt vor, ihn erst einmal zu beobachten und abzuwarten. Das hält Sisko zwar nicht für sehr befriedigend, allerdings ist Dax der Meinung, dass Nog als Patient seine eigene Behandlung lenken kann. Sie einigen sich darauf abzuwarten, was Nog als nächstes tut. Später versucht Jake in seinem Quartier, das er sich mit Nog teilt zu schlafen. Allerdings spielt Nog weiterhin seine Musik ab. Als das Lied endlich zu Ende ist, versucht Jake endlich zu schlafen, doch da beginnt der Song von neuem. Nun ist des ihm zu viel. Er geht zu Nog und meint, dass er zwar versucht, sein Freund zu sein, der Ferengi es ihm aber nicht leicht macht. Jake stoppt die Musik und will wissen, weshalb Nog seine Hilfe nicht annimmt. Der erwidert, dass Jake ihn in Ruhe lassen soll. Jake stimmt zu, allerdings fordert er Nog auf, sich eine Holosuite zu mieten, sofern er das Lied weiter hören will. Daraufhin steht Nog auf und verlässt das Quartier. Akt II: Nicht zurück ins Quartier Nog geht durch die Korridore von Deep Space 9, nimmt den Turbolift zum Promenadendeck und verschafft sich Zugang um Quark's. Dann steigt er die Treppe in der Bar hoch. Auf seinem Weg kommen ihm immer wieder die schrecklichen Bilder, die zum Verlust seines Beines führten in den Sinn. Dann erreicht er die Holosuite. Er startet ein Programm und tritt ein. In Vic Fontaine's Lounge verteilt Vic gerade Noten an die Band. Als er Nog sieht, läuft er erfreut zu ihm und stellt sich ihm vor. Er berichtet, dass Rom ihn öfters aufsucht und dass dieser sehr stolz auf seinen Sohn ist. thumb|Nog erinnert sich an AR-558 Dann erkundigt sich Vic, was er für den jungen Ferengi tun kann und dieser möchte I'll Be Seeing You hören. Der ist damit einverstanden und fragt, ob er sonst noch etwas tun kann. Doch Nog will nichts, außer das Lied, da es ihm einmal half, als er unglücklich war. Natürlich versteht Vic das und bittet die Band das Lied anzustimmen. Unterdessen setzt sich Nog auf einen Stuhl und hört Vic zu. Während der zu singen beginnt, erinnert Nog sich an den Augenblick, als Dr. Bashir ihm das Lied auf AR-558 vorspielte und ihm erklärte, wo er dieses Lied her hat. Nog fand das Lied damals schon schön. Vic fährt mit dem Lied fort und singt verschiedene Versionen für Nog. Nach der fünfzehnten unterbricht er die Show und Nog applaudiert. Er gibt seiner Band fünf Minuten Pause und begibt sich wieder zu Nog. Nun fragt er den Ferengi, welche Version des Liedes ihm am besten gefällt und der findet sie erste Version am schönsten, die Version die er von Dr. Bashir zu hören bekam. thumb|Nog will bei Vic einziehen Natürlich weiß Vic, dass Nog das Lied von dem Doktor her kennt und er ist sich sicher, dass er bekannter als Elvis währe, wenn er Bashir als seinen Agenten hätte. Dann erkundigt er sich nach dem Bein des Jungen. Dies verwundert Nog, doch Vic erklärt ihm, dass die Leute reden. Nog antwortet, dass das Bein schmerzt, worauf Vic wissen möchte, ob man diese Schmerzen nicht lindern könnte. Doch Nog erwidert, dass die Schmerzen wohl psychisch bedingt seien und ein Tricorder keine Stimulation der Schmerzrezeptoren feststellen kann. Aber egal was die Ärzte sagen, die Schmerzen hören nicht auf. Vic glaubt Nog, dass er Schmerzen verspürt und der erwidert, dass er damit wohl der Einzige ist. Um Nog noch etwas Ablenkung zu geben, bietet Vic an, das Lied noch einmal zu singen, doch Nog möchte das nicht. Der Sänger ist froh darüber, denn so langsam kann er den Song selbst schon nicht mehr hören. Doch er bietet Nog noch andere Lieder an, allerdings will Nog das nicht. Er möchte nur noch ins Bett gehen. Dann steht der Ferengi auf und beginnt in Richtung Ausgang zu gehen. Plötzlich bleibt er stehen. Er berichtet Vic, dass er nicht in sein Quartier zurück will und auch nicht in sein Leben. Nun erkundigt sich der Ferengi, wo Vic in dem Programm lebt. Der antwortet, dass er eine Suite in diesem Hotel hat. Nog erkundigt sich, ob er noch ein Zimmer frei hat und Vic bietet ihm dies gerne für eine Nacht an. Doch Nog fragt, ob es auch länger geht, da er im Krankenurlaub ist und sich die Rehabilitationseinrichtung selbst aussuchen kann. Vic ist verwundert, dass er sich dafür ein Holosuiteprogramm aussuchen will, doch Nog gefällt die Idee. Der Sänger lässt sich darauf ein und bietet Nog an, dass er bei ihm unterkommen kann. thumb|Unterredung wegen Nog in der Offiziersmesse Als man auf Deep Space 9 erfährt, wo sich Nog aufhält, treffen sich Jake und Benjamin Sisko, Bashir, Dax, Rom, Leeta und Quark in der Offiziersmesse. Rom hält seinen Sohn für geisteskrank, da er sich auf der Holosuite aufhält, doch Ezri sieht das nicht so. Sisko erinnert sie allerdings daran, dass er in einer Holosuite lebt. Dax weiß das natürlich und fand es anfangs auch etwas eigentümlich. Doch könnte es auch ein gutes Zeichen sein. Quark ist allerdings nicht davon überzeugt, dass das Verstecken in Bashirs kindischem Programm ein gutes Zeichen ist. Jake findet es jedenfalls besser, als sich im Alamo-Programm zu verstecken. Leeta meint auch, es sei besser als das Geheimagentenprogramm und Rom fügt hinzu, dass es ebenso besser sei als das Wikingerprogramm. Doch das reicht Sisko nicht. Er will wissen, ob dies wirklich das Beste für Nog ist. Dax kann dies nicht genau beantworten. Allerdings vermutet sie, dass er in seinem Unterbewusstsein seine eigene Therapie entwickelt. Aber Jake widerspricht ihr, da er dies nicht für eine gute Therapie hält. Auch Dax findet es etwas eigenartig. Bashir widerspricht ihr allerdings. Er ist sich sicher, dass der Geist über starke Überlebensinstinkte verfügt und egals aus welchem Grund Nogs Geist sich entschied, Schutz in der Welt von Vic Fontaine zu suchen, so stimmen er und Dax überein, dass man abwarten sollte, wie es weiter geht. Sisko ist damit einverstanden und schlägt vor, dass sich jemand mit Vic in Verbindung setzen und ihn über Nogs Zustand informieren sollte. Dax will das übernehmen. Daraufhin will Quark wissen, wer Nogs Holosuitezeit bezahlen wird. Alle schauen ihn an und er versteht und stimmt zu, dass er die Kosten selbst übernimmt. Das findet Sisko großzügig von ihm. Dann wird das Treffen beendet. thumb|Nog schaut sich einen Western an Dax macht sich auf den Weg zu Vic und trifft ihn in seiner Lounge an. Ihm ist schon seit dem Moment, als Nog herein kam, bewusst, dass der sich seiner Genesung widmen muss. Allerdings fragt Vic sie, ob sie sicher ist, dass er den Stock nicht braucht und Dax versichert ihm, dass es sich dabei um ein psychologisches und kein körperliches Bedürfnis handelt. Sofort fallen Vic ein paar Ideen ein, wie er Nog den Stock abgewöhnen kann. Dax bittet ihn, den Ferengi dabei nicht zu drängen und der Sänger verspricht dies nicht zu tun. Dann verabschiedet sich Dax und meint, er weiß wie er sie erreichen kann. Vic bejaht dies und Dax geht. In Vics Suite schaut sich Nog Mein großer Freund Shane an im Fernseher an. Als Vic hereinkommt, fragt ihn der Ferengi, ob er den Film schon einmal gesehen hat. Vic sieht kurz auf das Gerät und bejaht die Frage dann. Dann geht Vic zu seinen Büchern und schaut sich seine finanzielle Situation an. Unterdessen erschießen sich die Personen im Film gegenseitig, nur Shane, die Hauptfigur kommt mit einer Verletzung davon. Vic ist davon unbeeindruckt und meint, dass er aus seinen Büchern nicht ersehen kann, ob er reich wie Rockefeller oder arm wie eine Kirchenmaus ist. Nog scheint das nicht zu interessieren, da es sich nicht um echtes Geld handelt. Er bietet Vic an, den Computer etwas Geld auf sein Konto überweisen zu lassen. Doch Vic lehnt dies ab. thumb|Nogs neuer Stock mit eingebautem Feuerzeug Im Film verabschiedet sich Shane unterdessen von Joey, wobei er trotz Schusswunde nicht blutet. Nog wundert sich darüber und meint, dass er nicht einmal Schmerzen hat. Vic versucht ihn zu beruhigen und erinnert ihn, dass es nur ein Film ist. Nach dem Ende des Films teilt Nog Vic mit, dass ihm Der schwarze Falke besser gefallen hatte. Der Sänger stimmt ihm zu. Dann muss sich Vic für die Show fertig machen. Nog ist darüber etwas enttäuscht, wollte er doch etwas mit Vic rumhängen. Er bittet ihn, die Show abzusagen, doch Vic kann das nicht tun, da das unprofessionell wäre. Zudem ist das Auftreten sein Leben. Er muss einfach singen. Nog verspricht sich die Show anzusehen und Vic freut sich darüber. Zum Danke schenkt er ihm einen neuen Stock. Es ist eine Nachbildung eines Stockes, den Errol Flynn benutzte. Der Stock gefällt Nog, da er Ähnlichkeit mit dem Stab des Großen Nagus hat. Dann zeigt Vic ihm ein Geheimnis. Als er den Knopf auf der Rückseite des Stockes drückt, entzündet er ein eingebautes Feuerzeug. Zum Schluss weist Vic ihn noch daraufhin, dass der Stock nicht sein ganzes Gewicht tragen kann und der Ferengi gibt zu, dass er das gar nicht wirklich muss. Daraufhin gehen die Beiden sich umziehen für die Show. Akt III: Akt IV: Hintergrundinformationen * Der englische Titel der Episode ist der Name des Liedes It's Only a Paper Moon, das Vic Fontaine auch in der Episode singt. Der Titel bedeutet wörtlich übersetzt Es ist nur ein Papier Mond und bedeutet so viel wie, dass alles nur ein Trugbild ist. * Die Episode ist eine Fortführung der Geschichte der Episode , in der Nog sein Bein verliert. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Aron Eisenberg als Nog * Max Grodénchik als Rom * Chase Masterson als Leeta * James Darren als Vic Fontaine * Tami-Adrian George als Kesha Verweise en:It's Only a Paper Moon (episode) es:It's Only a Paper Moon nl:It's Only a Paper Moon Kategorie:Episode (DS9)